objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI(A)/IDFB One-shots and Short Stories
These are just some short stories or one-shots I wanna share with you all. :P Requests are allowed. Only TheTwistedMangle may edit. Without further interruptions, here's the first two short stories! Onto the One-shots! The Campfire Song (Coiny, Pin, Nickel, Bomby, Teardrop, and Fries in a circle at the Grotatoe garden, with a fire in the center of them and tent in the background.) Coiny: *playing ukulele* We call this, The Campfire Song. Pin: *singing* Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you think we can't sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along! Bomby: Bum, bum, bum... Coiny: *singing quickly* C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song! And if you can't think we can't sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along! Coiny: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Bomby: *trying to keep up but can't* Uh...Campfire song song! Pin: *holds a microphone in front of Nickel* Nickel! Nickel: This is so ''fun! Coiny: *grabs microphone and holds it in front of Teardrop* Teardrop! Teardrop (TD): ... Coiny: Good! Coiny: It'll help! It'll help! If you just sing aloooong! (Fireworks in background.) Coiny: *hits Fries with ukulele, breaking it into little pieces* 'OH YEAH! GROTATOES ARE DELICIOUSSSSSSSSS! '*makes the "Delicious face" from IDFB 1* Fries: *passes out* Pin: Uh, is he gonna be okay? Coiny: He'll be fine. Now come on Teardrop, you have to go back to the TLC. You were only here to help us do the song, ''so sorry. *throws TD into the TLC* Fries: *bleeding near the area where his fries are* Pin: Coiny, we should get him to Golf Ball Bossy Bot, seriously. Coiny: Uggh, can't we just murder and recover him? I want to kill somebody with a valid excuse! Pin: No. Coiny: Please? Pin: No! Coiny: Pleeeeeeease? Pin: Coiny, NO. Coiny: PLEASE. Pin: N-O, NO. Coiny: *literally on his knees, sobbing* *gives puppy eyes* PLEEEEEEEEASE?! Pin: COINY CENTS, NO! Coiny: ... Coiny: Fine. T-T --- Geometry Dash (Firey, Gelatin, and Tennis Ball (TB) in Firey's room.) Firey: NOOO! WHY DO I KEEP DYING ON THAT PART? WHY?! WHYYYY?! Fries: *with bandage near where his fries are* Can you NOT scream like that? I recently got hit by a ukulele or guitar or whatever and then Coiny screamed in my ear-holes! TB: Is it me or is Firey addicted to his game? Gelatin: Seems like it. He's been screaming whenever he dies. Firey: I have the right to! I keep dying on the level Deadlocked! Geometry Dash is so triggering! Book: *walks on-screen* Hey, uh, what's Geometry Dash? Fries: And when we're you ''invited here?! Gelatin: It's not like the door was shut. T-T TB: It's a game Firey is addicted--- Firey: *pushes TB out of the way* It's this awesome game! Here, try it! Book: Okay... (Two hours later) Gelatin: Book, I think it's time to put his phone down. TB: You both need to stop playing that game. Your addiction is extremely unhealthy. Firey: Haha, Well-read! You're only on Cant Let Go! Book: SHUT UP! *dies at 99%* FREEZE THIS, I'M NEVER PLAYING GEOMETRY DASH AGAIN! *steals Gelatin's freeze juice and mallet* *freezes and hits Firey's phone* Firey: 0-0 Book: Wait, did I just freeze and smash your phone? Heheh, sorry...�� Firey: *shrugs* Eh, it's fine. I keep breaking my phone's because I get really triggered at Geometry Dash, so that's why my parents bought me 56+ phones when I was only 6. *points to a large pile of phones on his bed* Gelatin, Tennis Ball, Book, Fries: O_O (3 days later) Firey: *playing Geometry Dash World on Monster Dance Off* Book: *also playing Geometry Dash World on Monster Dance Off* *playing on laptop* Firey, Book: (BURN/FREEZE) THIS, I'M NEVER PLAYING GEOMETRY DASH AGAIN! Gelatin, Fries: *facepalm* TB: *tries to facepalm with foot but falls over and rolls into the hallway* Idiot Brothers These Days... '(This is an AU where Firey, Gelatin, Tennis Ball, and Book are siblings. Sorry about mentioning them a lot, I'm pretty obsessed with these four.)''' (Firey balancing himself on a beach ball.) Gelatin: PLEASE don't tell me that Fries is coming over and you're trying to impress him again to prove that he's not a sadist despite all your fails at doing so. Firey: Yup! Gelatin, Book: *facepalm* (The doorbell rings) Firey: *gasp* He's here! *runs to the door and opens it* Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Object Fanfics